Hero of the Rails (book)
Hero of the Rails is a book. Plot Spencer has to stay on the Island for the summer because the Duke and Duchess were making another summer house. The first week Spencer was rude and made Thomas angry by calling him a little toy tank engine. Spencer challanges him to a race. Thomas and Spencer began there race at dawn in the shunting yard and when they reached the hill Thomas brakes broke and he was diverted onto an old track where he found Hiro an old Japanese engine. Hiro told Thomas not to tell Sir Topham Hatt about him or he would go to the smelters yard. Thomas promised he wouldn't. Next morning he went back to the old track and found out that the new summer house was being built near Hiro. Spencer chuffed beside him and asked what he was doing, and said he was going to keep an eye on him. Thomas told Percy about Hiro, and Percy said he would help. Percy tries to pull Thomas' load to help Hiro but something broke and Percy was taken to the Sodor Steamworks. Percy forgot all about his mail cars, and Sir Topham was angry about that. Meanwhile Thomas told Gordon all about Hiro. Thomas worked hard the next morning and the next day he and Percy went to the quarry. Spencer keeping his eye on Thomas followed them, but when he arrived they were nowhere to be seen. Mavis showed him around and then the hopper activated and cloged up Spencer's funnel. While Spencer was at the works Thomas introduced Emily and James to Hiro. The next morning Spencer found Percy's mail cars and Sir Topham Hatt asked Spencer why he was pulling the mail cars. Spencer thought that this was one of Thomas' tricks. Thomas and Hiro were waiting for the water injector but heard Spencer and chuffed away, but it was too late Spencer saw Hiro and chased them. And while he chased them, Hiro's parts were falling off. Thomas and Spencer raced towards Knapford station so that Spencer woulden't tell Sir Topham Hatt and send Hiro to the smelters, but Spencer fell off an old bridge. Thomas tells the Fat controller about Hiro, and was surprised to find out that he was famous for being the first engine on the Island. A few days later, Hiro was fixed and came to rescue Spencer. They worked together on the summer house and were delighted when the house was finished. While they were resting Hiro told Thomas that he wanted to go home. Thomas tells this to Sir Topham Hatt, and he said he would send him home. Next day Hiro was going back home to Japan, and the engines cheered. Thomas said to Hiro, that Sodor would always be his home. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby (mentioned) * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Mavis * Rocky * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Alfie (cameo) Goofs * Hiro is said to have an engine, but Hiro is a steam engine. * Mavis is said to have puffed when she wanted to show Spencer around the quarry, but Mavis is a Diesel. * The very last part that Hiro needed wasn't given a specific name. * Edward and Henry are strangely absent. Gallery File:HerooftheRails(book)1.png|Thomas and Spencer File:HerooftheRails(book)2.png|Thomas and Hiro File:HerooftheRails(book)3.png|James, Thomas, and Spencer File:HerooftheRails(book)4.png|Cranky, Spencer, and Thomas at the the Docks File:HerooftheRails(book)5.png|Spencer and Thomas racing File:HerooftheRails(book)6.png File:HerooftheRails(book)7.png File:HerooftheRails(book)8.png|Hiro Category:Books